El amor no soportó
by Gokiome
Summary: AU/ Sakura es una joven universitaria con aparente vida feliz pero no todo es lo que parece -Me perteneces Sa-ku-ra- ¿Y por qué tengo que esconderme cuando quiero estar contigo?- porque nadie puede enterarse de lo nuestro ¿entediste?- Si Sasuke-kun...


¡Hola! Bueno… después de mi inesperada desaparición, cuyos motivos no puedo exponer aquí, he decidido volver. La versión original de esta historia fue escrita por mí hace aproximadamente tres o cuatro años y no era la pareja SasuSaku, sino SesshxRin, pero por una u otra razón, decidí cambiarla, a ver qué tal quedaba con esta parejita, espero les guste. Es un three shots hasta el momento, tal vez si me surgen más ideas se alargue la historia. Disfrutenla.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia en que se desarrolla sí es mía y no me gusta el plagio.

Por única ocasión he introducido una canción, es de Garbage y se llama "#1 Crush", sólo que está traducida al español.

_**El amor no soportó**_

_**By:**__** Gokiome**_

Sakura, una joven de tan sólo 19 años… es tan fresca y hermosa como la flor que representa su nombre. Su cabello es de un peculiar color rosa que llega hasta su estrecha cintura, su rostro desborda inocencia… Comenzando por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras, esos ojos grandes y expresivos color esmeralda, unos pómulos suavemente enfatizados con mejillas sonrosadas, una nariz perfectamente afilada, sus hermosos labios un poco carnosos bien delineados y un pequeño mentón que realza su feminidad. Su cuerpo es como el de una diosa sexual… vestida de universitaria… ¡es como el sueño de cualquier hombre!

0o

0o

0o

… Se encontraba esperando en la salida de la universidad donde estudiaba…

— Lamento llegar tarde es que…— dijo el hombre que iba manejando un lamborghini rojo—

— No importa— contestó la chica, interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que subía al auto—

— ¿Estás molesta?

— No

— Hn. ¿Segura Sa-ku-ra?— alzando una ceja—

_Como odiaba que hiciera eso…_

— Bueno… la verdad, sólo un poco… pero te entiendo…—dijo la chica mirando a su acompañante, al notar que no la creía— de verdad Sasuke-kun—sonriéndole—

— No te creo, te conozco demasiado… pero entiéndeme— dijo de manera demandante— mi _situación_ no es fácil— mientras manejaba con la vista fija en la carretera—

— Lo sé… y mira que hago todo lo posible porque mis padres no se enteren. No quiero que se avergüencen de mí…— dijo la joven bajando la mirada entristecida—

— ¿Avergonzarse de ti? Sakura… ¿qué te sucede? Todo lo contrario… ¡deberían estar orgullosos de tener una hija como tú! créeme que yo estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte como novia— deteniéndose un momento para tomarla por la barbilla—

— ¿Novia?

_A__sí que solo era eso… __su__ novia_

— Bueno, quiero decir… mi pareja… mi mujer— acercando sus labios a los de ella—

— ¿Sólo yo soy tu mujer? ¿Verdad? — necesitaba saber si ella era especial para él—

— Claro que sí…— volviendo a conducir— ¿quieres ir al apartamento?— levantando una ceja—

— Pues… es que tengo mucha tarea, tal vez otro día…

— Te prometo que no te robaré mucho tiempo— viendo que se negaba— Sakura, por favor, quiero pasar un tiempo contigo…

— Mmm… ¡Está bien!—dijo contenta al saber que Sasuke no podía vivir sin ella—

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de 24 años que había alcanzado el éxito, a sus 21 años heredó el imperio empresarial más grande e influyente de todo Japón, era rico y muy guapo, su cabello era de un hermoso y brillante color azabache, esos ojos negros intimidantes no aceptaban un _no _como respuesta, de nariz aristócrata, unos labios delgados que solían esbozar sonrisas de superioridad, esos pómulos y barbilla fuertemente remarcados solo podían decir una cosa: masculinidad…

Desde que posó los ojos en Sakura, había sentido esa salvaje atracción sexual. La había conocido en la graduación de su amigo Naruto , en esa ocasión simplemente no podía dejar de observarla, era algo _único_, era esa clase de mujer que definitivamente no podía dejar escapar, lo que él deseaba… él tenía, y ella no sería la excepción a la regla.

En la fiesta posterior a la graduación se había acercado a la joven para conocer mejor el terreno, y de verdad se asombró de lo adictiva que podía llegar a ser, entre más sabía, más quería saber, entre más la conocía, quería aún más de ella…

Después de un tiempo de continuos y largos cortejos, ella había aceptado un poco temerosa a salir con él, se sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era la clase de _hombre_ al que le gustaban los retos y aún más que eso, le fascinaba jugar con las mujeres. En un principio pensó en hacer el típico "intentar y desistir" pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba envuelta en la seducción de él. Había caído en la trampa… y por más raro que pudiese ser, ya no quería escapar. Sí, había enamorado de él.

Por otra parte el plan de Sasuke era seducirla, acostarse con ella y ver que sucedía más adelante. Pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba, en cuanto supo que él había sido el primer y el único hombre en su vida… le encantó, saber que él era dueño y señor de Sakura.

_E__sa __maldita__ mujer._

Ella era como la droga… una vez que la pruebas difícilmente puedes dejarla. Una chica de clase media, inteligente y codiciada por otros hombres… era exclusivamente _suya_, le gustaba su dulzura y su inocencia… era una niña con cuerpo de mujer.

Él por otro lado, solía ser frío, descarado y cínico… con un temperamento casi glacial, sin embargo con ella encontraba la calidez y la estabilidad. Tal vez la atracción física se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

_Solo tal vez._

De algo sí estaba seguro, le gustaba estar con ella, y por el momento eso era suficiente.

0o

0o

0o

Estando ya en el apartamento, se dedicaron a saciar esa pasión que desde el primer momento en que la hizo su mujer sintieron, desde esa primera caricia…

— No sé si es lo correcto, solo sé que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie… — susurró la joven peli rosada mientras posaba sus brazos con cierta timidez en los hombros de su amante y juntaba sus labios con los de él de la manera más lenta y casta—

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo, la acostó sobre las frías sábanas de seda y se colocó encima de ella, sosteniéndose con sus piernas para no aplastarla, lentamente fue acariciando su cabello y enseguida sus manos tomaron el control de su cuerpo.

— Es lo correcto Sakura, nos necesitamos… _te deseo_— dijo el joven con voz apasionada— las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la chica empezaron a acariciarlo también, sus manos recorrieron los musculosos hombros y su ancha espalda—

— Yo también te deseo Sas-Sasuke-kun— contestaba la joven con el poco aliento que tenía—

Su respiración se hizo más agitada, los besos más profundos, una mano de Sasuke recorrió suavemente el cuello de Sakura y comenzó a descenderla hasta llegar al primer botón de su blusa, desabrochándola inmediatamente… luego su boca descendió hasta apoderarse de su cuello… mientras sus manos ceñían fuertemente su cintura. Ella no quería quedarse atrás, quería darle el mismo placer que él le proporcionaba, sentirlo vibrar entre sus dedos y hacerlo susurrar su nombre con esa voz ronca que tanto la excitaba. Con esa inocencia que la caracterizaba, emprendió el viaje por todo el cuerpo masculino, tentando con la yema de sus dedos cada milímetro de piel ardiente, clavando levemente sus uñas cuando sentía la lengua de su amor tocar un punto sensible, desabotonó lentamente la camisa mientras rozaba su pecho de la forma más dulce y tierna posible.

Después de despojarla de la molesta blusa siguió con la falda, acariciando sus torneadas piernas… todo era parte del juego de seducción… La joven lo calentaba a tal punto que presentía que podía perder la cordura y tomarla fuertemente en un arrebato, lo volvía loco cuando acariciaba sus abdominales y sus fuertes brazos con esas suaves manos. Sabiéndose deseada, Sakura tomó un poco más de seguridad y bajó el cierre del pantalón del desesperado hombre, metió su mano en su apretado bóxer y acarició esa gran erección que rogaba entrar en ella. Sasuke gruñía cerca de su oído mientras le apretaba las nalgas, sentía su respiración agitada contra su sien, cuando dudó en bajarle el pantalón por completo, escuchó el susurro de él diciendo un: _hazlo ya, _no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para hacerlo… estaba totalmente embriagada por la fragancia de él, la ropa solo la arrojaban al piso, sin miramientos.

Cuando dejó a Sakura semidesnuda, el poderoso hombre empezó la dulce tortura… depositó sensuales besos en su cuello mientras le quitaba el sostén lentamente con esas manos tan experimentadas, logrado el objetivo, sus labios descendieron hasta esos senos perfectamente redondeados, lamió esa parte recién expuesta de su cuerpo, esa blanca y joven piel, mientras la chica se retorcía de placer estando entre los brazos de Sasuke. No podía articular ni una sola palabra, solo podía suspirar, gemir y sentir.

_S__entir__ y dejarse llevar por esa sensación llamada excitación. _

Las masculinas manos fueron bajando por el plano abdomen femenino, acariciando todo a su paso, llegando a la intimidad de la chica, tocando esas braguitas que ahora se encontraban empapadas. Esos labios traviesos capturaron un rosado pezón, lo masajeaba con la lengua con gran maestría y lo succionaba, arrancando fuertes gemidos de la boca Sakura, mientras ella le quitaba torpemente ese bóxer que comenzaba a molestarle ya. Sasuke al percatarse de la ansiedad de la chica, jaló sus braguitas de tal manera que escuchó el crujir de la tela mientras se rasgaba, ella solo alcanzó a dar un quejido que él se encargó de hacerlo morir en su boca.

Conforme avanzaban más… aumentaba la temperatura… la _calentura_.

A ella siempre le gustó lento, con calma, saborearse mutuamente y disfrutar de ese poco tiempo que compartían… pero a él no. Él disfrutaba hacerla suya fuertemente, hacerla gritar de dolor y placer, embestirla salvajemente mientras ella pedía que fuera más lento, Dios… como le excitaba hacer eso y le excitaba más… cuando gritaba su nombre mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros al no resistir ese ritmo descomunal.

Acercó su miembro a la intimidad de la chica y comenzó a entrar poco a poco.

— Quiero estar completamente dentro de ti…

_Moriría por ti_

_Moriría por ti_

— Sasuke…kun

_He estado muriendo solo por sentirte a mi lado_

_Para saber que eres mío_

— ¿Eres mía?— preguntó con exigencia—

_Lloraré por ti_

_Lloraré por ti_

— _S-si— contestó ella con su boca entreabierta—_

_Lavaré tu dolor con mis lágrimas_

_Y ahogar tu dolor_

— ¿Me quieres adentro de ti?

_Rezaré por ti  
Rezaré por ti_

— Sa-sasuke… n-no… —temiendo lo que vendría después—

_Venderé mi alma por algo puro y verdadero  
Alguien como tú_

— Hmp— adentrándose de una sola embestida—

_Veo__ tu cara en cada lugar que camino  
oigo tu voz cada vez que estoy hablando  
_

"_Te cogeré como me plazca Sakura"_

"_Y tú no te negarás jamás. Me perteneces."_

_Tú creerás en mí  
Y yo nunca seré ignorada  
_

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Sakura. Nunca podía decirle _no_.

_Ardería por ti  
Sentiría dolor por ti_

— Eres mía Sakura. Eres sólo mía. — Apretó con su mano la espalda de la joven para acercarla más a él a la vez que succionaba un pezón rosado excitado—

_Torcería la navaja y sangraría mi adolorido corazón  
y lo destrozaría  
_

La peli rosada solo tenía cabida para gemir, gemir tan alto como su garganta se lo permitía, gritar ese nombre que tanto la torturaba, gritar ese nombre que jamás podría decir en público.

— ¡Sasuke-k-kun!

"_Jamás Sakura, escúchame bien, jamás te atrevas a contar lo nuestro"_

"_Está bien Sasuke-kun"_

_Mentiría por ti  
rogaría y robaría por ti  
_

— Sí. Sí. Gritarás mi nombre hasta quedarte sin voz— gruñía el Uchiha mientras la penetraba con fuerza—

"_Te amo Sasuke-kun"_

"_No voy a mentirte Sakura, yo no te amo, y no sé si puede llegar a hacerlo"_

_Andaría a gatas hasta que vieras  
que eres igual que yo_

A Sasuke le fascinaba hacerla vibrar e inconscientemente pedirle más, Sakura movía sus caderas hacia adelante tratando de seguir su ritmo, halaba el largo y desordenado cabello de él, sentía que todo el calor de su cuerpo se acumulaba en un solo punto, que Sasuke sabía muy bien qué hacer con ese calor.

Cuando sintió que las paredes de la chica apretaban y soltaban simultáneamente su miembro, Sasuke supo que estarían a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que bajó la velocidad de sus embestidas, sin quitarle lo poderosas de éstas. Sakura enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras su cuerpo chocaba fuertemente contra la cama.

— Si por mí fuera… te cogería toda la noche— le susurró Sasuke a Sakura antes de llegar al orgasmo—

— ¡S-SASUKE-K-KUN!

Sasuke era como un semental, difícilmente se cansaba de tener sexo. Y como solía suceder siempre, terminaban haciéndolo tres o cuatro veces. La tarde dio paso a la noche y aún se encontraban en el apartamento.

Sakura se sonrojó cuando notó que él recorría su cuerpo con la mirada y admiraba cada curva… después se separó de ella…y se acostó a un lado.

0o

0o

0o

— ¿Sasuke-kun?— preguntó la chica largo rato después, mientras se encontraba a su lado envuelta en una sábana que tenía la fragancia de los dos—

— ¿Si?— pasando un brazo por atrás de su espalda—

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— preguntó mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo que estaba empotrado en la pared enfrente de la cama, Sasuke no la veía—

_N__o la veía._

Se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello y besar su cabeza un par de veces, en esos momentos temía tanto que solo fuera un juguetito más para su egocéntrica colección—

— La acabas de hacer…— contestó el joven magnate de manera divertida—

— ¡Ya sabes que quiero decir!

— No, no sé qué quieres decirme, pero adelante, me encantaría saber qué pasa por esa cabecita—

— Mmm… verás… es que… —balbuceaba— quiero saber cuando vamos a dejar de ocultar lo nuestro… yo… no quiero seguir de esta forma… me siento sucia… —dijo la chica resistiendo la ganas de llorar—

— ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo!—gritó molesto— no debes sentirte así, eres _mi_ nena, _mi_ mujer… ¿entiendes? Dime… ¿te sientes sucia a mi lado? ¿Quieres que terminemos?— inesperadamente se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros para que lo viera a la cara—

— ¡No quiero Sasuke-kun! Te lo juro que no…— dijo la chica mientras lo miraba asustada, el agarre de Sasuke era fuerte y lograba lastimarla—

— Entonces no digas tonterías— soltándola— porque si sigues así, me cansarás y terminaré por tomarte la palabra ¿lo entendiste?

— S-si… Sasuke-kun…

El Uchiha vio los hombros de ella, estaban rojos, la había apretado muy fuerte.

— No quise lastimarte— se limitó a decir—

La peli rosada se quedó en silencio, sabía en el fondo que él no quiso hacerle daño, solo se exaltó _porque ella le provocó_,_ ella lo incitó a tratarla mal._ Porque Sasuke era incapaz lastimarla.

— Te amo y lo sabes… eres todo para mí… sin ti no conozco otra vida y no por que seas rico, sino porque sé o por lo menos quiero creer que tú también me amas… aunque no lo aceptes, y… y no soporto que estés conmigo sólo unas cuantas horas… no soporto esconderme para que no nos vean ¿cómo crees que me siento?—dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos—

— Ino no significa nada para mí. Sólo estoy con ella porque está mal y lo sabes… después de que perdió al bebé estuvo muy decaída, ¡no puedo dejarla! Es mi esposa. Me necesita.

_Viola todo el amor que me estoy perdiendo  
tira todo el amor que estoy viviendo_

— ¡Y yo te necesito a ti maldita sea!—tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero él se lo impidió—

_Creerás en mí  
Y yo nunca podría ser ignorada  
_

— Tienes que esperarme, en cuanto ella se recupere pediré el divorcio… te lo prometo.

— Sasuke-kun…—dijo lentamente— ella no aceptará que la dejes por las buenas… y tú no eres feliz a su lado ya…—tocando su rostro— pero esperaré… te demostraré que puedo esperarte… por amor. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario—tratando de sonreír—

— Gracias.

0o

0o

0o

Luego de esa charla Sasuke llevó a Sakura hasta la esquina de su casa, después de todo… tenían que cuidar la apariencias ¿no?

Sakura de inmediato entró a su cuarto y tomó un cuaderno que tenía escondido en su buró y comenzó a escribir…

_Querido diario: _

_Hoy me la pasé muy aburrida en la universidad, __últimamente me cuesta mantenerme despierta en clases, hay veces que Sasuke-kun no me deja descansar, y así me es un poco complicado mantener el ritmo en la escuela. Sin embargo me esfuerzo al máximo para tener mis notas altas y tenerlo contento a mi lado._

_Luego de salir __de clases estuve esperándolo casi durante ¡30 minutos! Pero al final valió la pena la espera… Sasuke-kun me llevó al apartamento que me compró (dizque para que podamos tener una mejor intimidad y que más adelante ¡usaremos para vivir juntos!) ¿Puedes creerlo? Pero bueno… me dijo que hará todo lo posible para divorciarse de esa tal Ino (a la que por cierto odio con toda el alma porque no deja a mi Sasuke-kun, no la quiere y yo no quiero verlo sufrir por su culpa)._

_¿Sabes algo más? Estoy segura porque mi co__razón me lo dice… que Sasuke-kun me ama de verdad y sé que nunca me mentiría… confío en él perdidamente. _

_A veces me siento culpable porq__ue he llegado a dudar de él, pero es que ya pasó un año… y esta situación me afecta cada día más, mis padres sospechan que algo no anda bien, ya no se creen el cuento de que salgo con mis amigas o me quedo haciendo tareas y mis amigos se molestan conmigo porque prefiero estar con él._

_Tal vez si l__legara a embarazarme… tendría que divorciase de ella, para estar con una verdadera familia, que sí lo ama. Aunque eso es muy egoísta de mi parte… es mi obligación apoyarlo, y si es necesario ser su amante toda la vida para estar con él, y a su vez él ser feliz, pues que así sea… aunque eso signifique mi suicidio espiritual._

_Moriría por ti  
Mataría por ti_

_Robaría por ti  
Haría tiempo para ti_

_Esperaría por ti  
haría espacio para ti_

En ese momento sonó el celular, lo tomó y vio el número de Sasuke en la pantalla. ¿Por qué Sasuke la llamaría? Acababan de estar juntos y él solo la buscaba para ir a su apartamento o salir a dar una vuelta (muy lejos de todo). Era muy extraño…

— ¿Si?— contestó con timidez—

— _Sakura, debo decirte algo muy importante y no sé si sea correcto darte la noticia por celular—_

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

— _¿Puedes ir al apartamento y esperarme allá?_

— N-no puedo, estuve todo el día fuera de casa y pues ya es tarde… no me dejarán salir…

— _Mierda…_

— Me estás asustando… ¿por qué estás así?

— _Sakura… por favor toma con calma lo que te voy a decir ¿de acuerdo?— _la voz del joven se escuchaba más seria de lo debido—

_Navegaría barcos por ti  
Para estar cerca de ti_

— Si…— respondió con temor— de acuerdo…— sujetó el celular con fuerza—

_Para ser parte de ti  
Porque yo creo en ti_

_Creo en ti_

— Ino está embarazada.

…_Moriría por ti…_


End file.
